This invention relates to a pneumatic gun and particularly to a gun for use in the internal cleaning of hose or tube.
There has always been a problem in keeping hose, tube or pipe work internally clean. Where the hose or tube is used for instance in the food industry or in a medical environment, it becomes critical that the lines remain clean. Similarly, in hydraulic and pneumatic lines internal contamination can cause breakdown and costly downtime. One problem that is frequently encountered with hose or tube concerns the manufacturer's grease, powders or other byproducts that are present in the lines after manufacture. There is thus a necessity to clean all lines before use.